Notes of a zombie
by Vatliel
Summary: These are the notes of Tom Andrews, an ordinary man who is now a survivor of a violent zombie outbreak,and has possibly become one himself. This is his story of hardship, friendship, as well as tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

"A/N- Yes so I didn't know what to put this under because I really didn't take my ideas from this movie or anything, but it still somewhat falls under the category anyway. I apologise for the possbility that my grammar has screwed up partway through. I did a grammar check as well as my friend. Also I would like to hear feed back good or bad, that way I can change things up for later chapters. So here you are and enjoy"

The newspaper articles reading all the same stories, except the truth. "An irregular case of cult like murders involving cannibalism" I used to believe them until... until that one day when those "victims" rose once again. Within the first 24 hours half of Toledo... my hometown was engulfed in the horrifying massacre. My wife and daughter left dead, while our house was attacked during the night. Listen to my story, for if you are reading this I am more than likely dead. My name is Tom Andrews, here is my story.

I awoke that night to the banging on my doors and windows. Hollow moans were all I could hear as fear and death began to fill the air. I woke my wife from her sleep, we got dressed and decided to investigate... boy was that ever a bad idea. The sight we saw that night was one we thought to only exist in horror movies. There were misshapen bodies smearing their crimson blood against the windows while they were banging away at the transparent glass. Then a loud crash was heard from the kitchen. It seemed a zombie broke through our kitchen window, and many of those "things" were following it through. My wife began to scream hysterically as more crashes we heard around the main floor.

My wife had screamed at me "Crap we forgot to get Kira!!"

I went into the closet as quick as I can to get my baseball bat "OL' Lightning" as I called it. I gripped it firmly, feeling safer as well as in control, as my wife went to get my daughter. I ran onto the staircase, those "things" were swarming left, right and centre. With OL' lightning in hand I began to fight them off, and then the lights began to flicker on and off until they finally died out. It seems that that night they had attacked the power generating station. Alone... ok well maybe not full alone but you get the point. Anyways yes alone in the pitch black staircase only seeing the glowing blood red eyes of those things. A bone chilling shriek was all the broke the silence, and within that instance I found myself running towards Kira's room. Time began to slow down as I approached Kira's room, where the screams were lingering. Praying that all was well I turned the doorknob.

The door slammed against the wall as I fell against it as I saw my wife and daughter having their flesh and muscle being ripped from their dead corpses. The sound of the door slamming caught the attention of the two zombies. They slowly walked in my direction slouching and wobbling in all directions as if they were literally made of Jello. With the bad I turned the humanesque creatures into more disfigured looking monsters, as the swing broke the jaw and back bones until they stopped moving. After they were disposed of I fell to my knees in sorrow. Holding my daughter in my arms I began to cry as her blood began to stain my once white clothing. I then gave my wife a kiss and made my way out the window and up on to the roof for safety.

Ha you know it's sad though... my wife Diane and my daughter Kira both killed needlessly and are never able to have a proper burial, left to be forgotten... like me. They were left to walk as the dead for ever until we can stop them.


	2. Evacuation

Evacuate!

Upon my roof I sat there trying to get over the loss of my wife, and tried to understand what was going on. So to try and clear my head I decided to look up from the shingles and the sight I saw was something that would make any Christian believe it was the apocalypse. A once quite neighbourhood full of happy children, now has streets filled with bodies, and the houses now burning in flames. The business district seen in the district now; carrying an ominous plume of smoke above it. In the streets below many friends and neighbours I had known are either running for their lives, or joining the dead and feeding on the living. Police officers disobeying their motto of "To protect and serve", changing it to "To destroy and sever" as I saw many of those who upheld the law killing those who they were meant to protect... whether they were zombie or not.

After I came back to reality, I began to hear a voice come over a Megaphone system. It had seemed that the army had began to take effect, and created checkpoints to allow anyone who isn't dead to have a chance to escape. They were giving off names places around town, the closest one to me was city hall. Looking back down towards my yard I noticed my only chance to run is to take a leap of faith into my neighbour's yard. I took in one big breath and leapt, I was really quite lucky to land in their bushes next door. I knew that they would be attracted to the sound of my crashing in the bushes, so I rushed to my feet and ran for his car hoping for the common horror story luck for the keys to be in the ignition. With all the hope I had it all ran out... no keys. So I ran and jumped into their front door knocking it down. I ran up to their key holder and grabbed the car keys, as well as a new weapon to use. Grabbing a crowbar out of the tool box my neighbour had in his front close. I would be telling you the name, but then again it wouldn't matter now would it?

I hopped into the front seat, and began to raise the keys. I was then frozen in place as I saw two familiar faces come around the corner of the car. I started the engine of the car, and put it in to reverse as I ran over my poor wife and daughter. I took off down the streets of the road with tears falling down the side of my face. I had just gotten over the pain of seeing others kill them, and now I have to face it again for me killing them myself. Anyways I had finally arrived at the City Hall Checkpoint. I had met up with the General, but not without guns being pointed at me. We had a talk and I was put into the rest and first-aid area. I had met up with Jim my old co-worker. He had been staying late at the office when he heard moaning himself. He had looked over the edge of a cubicle to see his friend who had been on break, walking around with one arm missing. That was all he told me at the time.

After we had our touch up story, we began to walk around and grab a coffee. Even though we had our bad moments, I was happy to see him. All seemed calm until we see an explosion and heard people screaming. The troops on the defensive perimeter we rushing to the front entrance of the checkpoint. WE noticed things weren't safe at the sound of gunshot.

"Get everyone onto the choppers!!! Hurry they're grouping together!" The General had been yelling to the troops.

Me and Jim were rushed on first, everyone else followed. While most thought it was going to be safe from he were, we thought other wise as we saw it got from bad to worse. Soldiers were getting bitten and ripped apart, and civilians were still being loaded. The zombies were drawing closer and more and more people had become victims, one of the zombies had reached our helicopter as it was slowly ascending from the pad. One lady had been bitten, she kicked away the attacker, she seemed alright after that. We were only about 20 minutes of a flight away from the new location point, when all of a sudden the lady had begun to convulse, she began to vomit, then she stopped. One of the gentlemen, Brian was his name was rolling her closer towards the edge. Then the woman whose name is still unknown to me, comes back to life just like Diane and Kira had when I was leaving. The man kicked her out, and unfortunately Tim and I had to tell Brian sorry, as well as our goodbyes...He soon followed the nameless woman out of the chopper and into the ground.

Finally we landed in the safe zone. I thought that this night would never end. Such a deadly time for me and Tim. We thought we were safe. As much as we thought this we forgot that this was only night number one.


	3. Horror style

Our chopper had finally landed at an army base in upstate New York. The place looked like it had seen better times. We looked around trying to get our minds off of our bad luck of cirucumstances, but everywhere we looked there was a body being dragged covered in blood or on a stretcher. The ground seemed to have been drenched from a recent rainstorm, the tents looking unfit for survivors as the tattered flaps danced in the gusty winds. Jim and I had fianally found a tent that was vacant, we layed down and closed our eyes to end the night off. The next few weeks that passed seemed routine to us. We wake up have our low grade food, hide in the shelter at the sound of gun shots, try to help out around the base, go back to the shelter , have a somewhat decent dinner, then going to bed, with the occasion of being rushed to the shelter in the middle of the night. Jim and I had finally gotten tired of it, but we kept it to ourselves, because the army here is having a much harder job than we were.

Our lucky break finally came when the Colonel had drawn everyone to the middle of the base, he told us that we were moving to Canada due to the zero zombie population there. We all got our things together (not like there was much to begin with), and we all climbed in to the back of the trucks half asleep. Why is it that when we think it's all a bad dream, or that we're in some kind of movie, that lady luck tends to pick on us? After about 5 hours of boring transportation we had arrived at the border in Niagara Falls, New York.

" Finally we're out of that damn hell hole!... where are we anyway?" Jim said halfway through yawning.

"We're just about in Canada, just got to do a quick check and then we're through" said the driver.

They had stopped the truck and everyone climbed out and awaited the border guard to come and check us out so we can go. We were all told to line up and go through the bio scan, all was slow but we were going easy on. I still wonder sometimes why I said this bad dream is soon over, because boy howdy did lady luck ever kick me in the teeth. Jim and I had been scanned and waited for the gates to open on the other side of the bridge. Now for the teeth kicker, scouts come running in screaming about a mass attack coming our way or something… I never really fully made out what he said. So they had held the door up on me as Jim made his way in. Sucks to think back now and notice that it was the last time I'd see him. Upon the attack there were gunshots heard all around, and then boom! One of the soldiers had shot a rocket at the bridge, plunging me down towards the Niagara river. I woke up 3 miles down river from where the bridge attack was… and unfortunately, on a beach in Lewiston New York.

I still wonder why I said that phrase back there, it's probably going to haunt me until I'm fully dead. I stumbled up trying regain my balance. At first I had actually thought the town was perfetly fine; no fire, no screaming. Ha! That was until I noticed the dead zombies and soldiers all over the ground. It was abandoned by both kinds of people atleast. I decided to take up shelter in the town for a bit. Boy was that the dumbest move on my part, you'll see later in my journals about that. But for now I'm held up here for the next littler while, I'll write back when I can.


End file.
